1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioner for a supporting device of a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf bag may stand in an upright position or be supported in a tilted position by a supporting device or golf bag stand attached to the golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,384 issued to Maeng on Apr. 16, 1996 discloses a golf bag stand tensioner that is movably fitted over a folding grip of the golf bag stand so that the tensioner selectively goes up and down the folding grip in order to control tensile force of the folding grip as well as tensile force of the golf bag stand. Nevertheless, although the tensioner is provided with a longitudinal reinforcing band on the outer surface thereof, it was found that the lips of the tensioner are expanded outward and deformed permanently. This adversely affects function of the tensioner. The present invention is intended to provide a golf bag stand tensioner that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.